Julia Knows Nothing
by everyonesalittleinsane
Summary: A much-needed rewrite of the relationship between Dr Julia Hoffman and Barnabas Collins. For Barnalia and Sweenett lovers alike. Starts immediately after Barnabas 'dropping his keys'.
1. Julia Takes A Chance

Dr Julia Hoffman didn't really know what had compelled such an act as the one she just completed. Was it Barnabas Collins' compliment in itself, or that she ultimately hadn't heard such a sentence in so long? Not since she was a girl did she hear a man talk of her beauty like she heard from his dark lips. Although many did in her prime, she was at an age in which she felt lifeless; as she always said: every year she got older and drunker.

Barnabas often fervently shared his view on what was his disease, but Julia thought only of what youth he had. And those eyes. They reminded her of the sea at night. She gazed at it from her window each lingering evening, hoping to be swept up and taken away to another place. Barnabas' did just that.

"I must say, madam," Barnabas held his breath for a moment, trying to find a delicate way of expressing himself, "you are... commendable."

Julia smiled and took off her strikingly white coat, loosely hanging it on the corner of the tray table.

"Practise," she winked.

"But, alas, my heart is owned by another," Barnabas tried to seem sincere, but shock still held him.

"Oh?" Julia tried to seem uninterested, turning away and packing her IV set into its allotted space on the bench against the back wall.

"I am drawn to Miss Victoria," Barnabas still did not move, sitting idle on the side of the bleach-white medical bed, "I very much believe she is the one I love."

Dr Hoffman held her breath and softly dropped her hands at shoulder width on the bench, holding herself up and hoping for him to claim joke. But he was not the sort.

She couldn't help but compare herself to Victoria; what set Victoria higher? Nothing did she have that Julia could not equal or beat. Bar youth.

He wanted her for her youth; it was obvious. Julia stood no match - she could not hault the years, nor reverse them. Or could she? Maybe, just maybe-

"Madam- Doctor, are you well?" Barnabas' inquiry stopped her train of thought.

"Never better," she turned back towards him, smiling slightly, she allowed him to continue to speak of his love: "And you know you feel this way, how?"

"I know she is mine. She's my Josette," he looked to the ground, imagining her face, "I know she is."

"People don't get reincarnated," Julia protested casually, walking back in front of him and facing his dark concrete expression straight on, "she's not the same girl from your past. You've been locked away for so long, your mind must... wander."

"And people do not become vampires at the hand of a monstrous harpy witch, either, madam," he raised his chin, locking her gaze and clasping his hands on his lap. "But alas I find myself here, looking for a cure for my vile and unwilling physical venture."

Julia avoided conveying her defeat, although she felt it heavily. She didn't back down from their close stare. Their noses were barely an inch apart; she felt his coolness brush across her face.

Suddenly, they heard a creak from outside, and looked to the door, each feeling the tension release. But Julia didn't want it to go. She quickly placed a hand on his furthest cheek, and pulled his face straight towards hers.

"Please," was all she whispered before closing her vivid eyes and bringing her mouth closer. Julia lingered slightly, breathing her warmth on him from her open mouth in lust.

But it was he who leant the final inch to embrace her lips with his.


	2. Julia Isn't Josette

A sudden streak of sunlight oozed into Dr Hoffman's room, leaning on her eyelids, forcing them to quiver and open. She let out a moan as she sat up and rubbed them, opening the smeared green lids to an empty whisky bottle at her side for a bedfellow. What happened last night?

Her head throbbed like it was trying to escape her skin, a sharp feeling she was almost used to. The daylight pushed further into her room as she heaved herself out of bed and out of the ray's path. She hobbled towards her door to the hallway, opening it with a fumbling childish hesitation and peeking around the corners left and right. Her tousled red curls swayed delicately as she noted the bathroom door to her left was slightly open. It courteously signalled 'vacant'.

Julia tip-toed softly through the hall and entered the bathroom, pushing the door half-closed and dropping her underwear to the floor. She pulled up her white nightgown's skirts and sat down on the toilet.

A grunt boomed through the hallway, and footsteps became apparent in the air like a drum in crescendo. Julia's eyes widened then quickly dropped to a squint in the dim light as she bit her lip and ran her hands hastily around the freezing tiling. White underwear against white tiles lead to nothing.

"Fuck," she stood up in whisper, getting onto her knees to further her search, "Where the hell are you?"

The door creaked as a murky form slipped into view.

Julia clenched her muscles in alarm, breathing deeply and drawing her palm over her chest and pounding heart.

"Madam-? Oh, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay. Good morning," she huffed and sat back on her heels, "God, I nearly shat myself."

"With a dress such as that, Madam, the outcome would have been less than admirable," Barnabas commented, feeling relaxed when he saw her idle and by assumption not in the middle of anything. "Although, the place in which you've chosen is appropriate."

Dr Hoffman smirked slightly, wondering whether he realised what he had said was humorous. She guessed not.

She watched the shadowed outline step to the left.

"No- don't-" Julia squealed, raising her hand in warning as he flicked the light-switch.

Barnabas' eyes travelled from confusion to embarrassment as quick as they travelled from Julia's face to the underwear on the floor. Julia collapsed forward onto her thighs in humiliation, pushing her face in the lace of her dress then covering her head with both hands and groaning in a high pitch.

Barnabas flicked off the switch and clasped his hands uncomfortably in front of himself, looking at Julia's position on the floor before promptly looking away, "May I ask why you are down there?"

"I never want to get up," she spoke barely audibly into her lap, the hard 'R' the main thing Barnabas heard. He smiled slightly and realised he had taken a liking to her accent.

"Then, madam, I will-" he glanced around the room at everything but her. He didn't know what he was feeling. He should have been far more embarrassed. It must have been last night…

"I will leave you as you are."

Julia swayed her head slightly to the side, looking up at him through her tangled red tresses that hung down. She breathed in swiftly, this was her chance to ask, "Barnabas, about last ni-"

"Madam," Barnabas interrupted and turned his body slightly to the left, trying to keep himself from being able to view her beauty. "I do not wish to cause any grievances within this household of which I am a visitor. I shall bid you farewell."

Julia sat up, looking straight at him, "No, I ju-"

"I am sorry, I love Josette. My Victoria," Barnabas didn't look at her, he didn't want her to detect the doubt he felt so heavily.

Dr Hoffman didn't say anything else. She let him leave and her eyes quivered as she broke into tears. The words he spoke hit her coldly and she buckled forward once again into her own abyss of emotion.

* * *

_Hope you're all enjoying it, and don't worry, it'll get 'more interesting' soon if you understand. ;)_

_Thanks for the reviews, they keep me posting! I'll be posting more now.  
_

_xx  
_

_Dee  
_


	3. Julia Knows Seduction

Julia slumped back to her room after making sure Barnabas had turned a corner down the corridor. She closed her door in a quiet aggression, throwing her underwear on her bed then flicking her night gown off her shoulders. Stepping out of it, she walked towards her vanity and sat down, glancing at her pale head and shoulders in the mirror.

Of course she'd had men before – loads when she was younger, she smiled to herself – but there was something about Barnabas that made her feel as if she _were_ younger again. Her smile dropped as she noticed the wrinkles around her eyes. She traced them softly with her finger, skimming down to her 'laugh lines' that used to be home to plump, cute dimples. She didn't know why the hell they were called laugh lines; she barely laughed anymore, and she surely didn't about their presence.

And accordingly, she had the frown lines to balance. Her brow burrowed as she rubbed against it, having a slight hope it might miraculously rub away.

It didn't.

Julia sighed sharply, standing up and strutting towards her dresser. If she was going to have to play this game, she wouldn't be playing fairly.

* * *

The breakfast table was its usual quiet, apart from Elizabeth's casual comment on anything she found to not be at her par. Victoria had just left the room as Julia sneaked to the entrance, leaving Barnabas with the mother and daughter of his estate.

Julia bit her lip gently before she turned into the dining hall, brushing down the skirts of her short, red mini-dress with white polkadots. Her cleavage heaped from the provocative slit in the middle of the torso, and she had on her highest white heels. _Barnabas won't know what's hit him_, she smirked.

The table shared a feeling of shock as Julia took her seat to Barnabas' right and seductively flicked her leg over the other. She leant her elbow on her leg and rested her chin on its hand.

"Ew," Caroline scowled with a pout. She dropped her attention back to her meal as Julia shot her a look.

Barnabas tried to avoid looking at her, feeling his breathing slightly quicken by the short glimpse he got at her chest. He swore he felt something- No. No, he didn't. He loved Josette; He loved Victoria.

"Good morning," Elizabeth pursed her lips with a slight smile, unsure if she was more surprised by Julia's outfit or by the absence of a whiskey glass. Or bottle.

"Morning," Julia replied, consciously pushing her breasts together as she pulled her chair into the table.

The sun glistened on her skin and the rubber texture of the dress while Barnabas glared at them, swallowing the plenty saliva in his mouth. Her usual forest eyeshadow had been traded for a ruby red that made her bright eyes look even moreso. Barnabas' own eyes flickered slightly.

Julia looked at him, "You okay there, dear?" She fought to hold back a smirk, patting his knee clinically. She let it linger slightly and brush along his leg as she withdrew it.

Dr Hoffman immediately broke eye contact, examining her food with indifference to Barnabas, leaving him to control himself. After so long underground, she hoped it would be a hard task.

He looked away, thinking of Josette. Josette; his love. Yes, her. He tried to ignore his surroundings and only think of her.

"So, Barnabas," Elizabeth sipped a mug of coffee, wetting her lips before she spoke again, "You're still coming down to the docks this morning?"

"Indeed," he gulped, seeing from the corner of his eye Julia biting her lip and brushing her fingertip softly along the material outline around her flesh, "Pardon, I… I-"

Julia moved her finger onto her skin and pinched the plump tissue before drawing a line down her cleavage, all the while eating her breakfast with the other hand that blocked it from Elizabeth's view.

"You…?" Elizabeth peered at Barnabas, then to Julia who was casually spooning cereal into her mouth and smiled back after she'd closed it.

"I, madam," Barnabas cleared his throat and regained his composure, "I look forward to the work ahead."

He meant to say more, but Julia had become quickly annoyed at him ignoring her. She lifted her foot out of her shoe and rested it on his crotch. He groaned softly.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth looked up from her food.

"I was expressing my utter excitement," Barnabas smiled fakely, holding back another moan as Julia rubbed her ankle tenderly against him.

She grinned into her spoon as she put a mouthful of milk into her mouth. An idea.

Barnabas only felt the movement get faster, and slowly felt his hardness grow. He looked at Julia pleadingly, and she leaked a stream of milk from her mouth, allowing it to trickle slowly down her chin. She couldn't help but smile.

"Enough!" Barnabas stood angrily, although there was a slight falter in pitch.

Julia joined the other two's innocence and looked at him confusedly.

"What the hell?" She said powerfully, and then winked at him out of their view.

"I must retire to my room," he stood awkwardly on an angle, avoiding the eyes of Elizabeth and Caroline. "I am not feeling my greatest."

"I'll help ya," Julia grinned.

Barnabas clenched his teeth before controlling himself, "I think I shall be fine on my own, thank you, madam doctor."

He bowed to the women courteously before leaving at a hurried pace.

Julia felt a sense of accomplishment.

This was her chance to swoop in. Well, more than she had already.

* * *

_Hope you're all enjoying it! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post. ;)_

_And any criticisms or requests via review too.  
_

_I've turned the rating up a notch; wait for it..  
_

_x  
_


	4. Julia Is Persistent

Julia stepped confidently through the halls to Barnabas' room. She'd left breakfast with an: "I need'a go sort out some of my notes," giving Barnabas a 2 minute head-start.

She was surprised how easy she found it to lie; it felt like the affair was happening already. _Well, it could be_, she rubbed her head. Last night was still a blur.

Barnabas' door was shut, and Julia hesitated at the entrance. She looked down at her dress. What was she doing? She's 40 years old, for christ's sake. She shouldn't be putting on this performance.

The door flung open to a dark vampire, heaving his breath and pulling her inside with a slam of the door.

"Barnabas!" She was shocked, losing her balance and catching herself on the drapery of his bed.

"You," he stepped slowly towards her, pointing a grey finger at her in ferocious anger.

His teeth were out. Fear flooded Julia but couldn't stop the lust that dominated her mind. He was her housemate, but… he _was_ a vampire. Vampires killed people - she'd seen the movies, who hadn't? And now one was furious with her and stalking straight towards her.

"I'm- I-" Julia pressed herself against the bedpost, unconsciously raising her hands in defence as her lip trembled.

Barnabas stretched out his arm, whipping his hand around the back of her neck as he took his last step forward. Her breathing grew heavier; this was it.

She closed her eyes and squealed faintly at his sudden movement inwards, but found him pushing his mouth against hers. This _was _it. Julia let his tongue find hers and fought with it passionately.

Barnabas' free hand grabbed tightly onto her waist as the other slid to the front and down her torso. He cupped her breast tightly as their kisses became more and more frantic. Julia moaned as he slid his hands together across her body. Barnabas grasped either side of the slit in her dress, and pulled, ripping her dress in half and dropping the pieces without ceasing his adoring kisses.

They dropped and covered her body before she got what she'd been missing for so many years.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you guys! I've had exams the last couple weeks so this chapter's a little late AND short. And don't worry – there will be description. I just didn't want to leave you with nothing today._

_I saw this on another fic and thought it was cute so I'm going to start asking random questions. I always end up writing long fics so here's to a heap of questions. I'll know you all personally by the end of this._

_Question today: Who are your favourite Johnny and Helena characters and why?  
Mine for Johnny is probably Captain Jack or Sweeney Todd. He's hilarious as Jack and so awesome as Sweeney – plus he sings; bonus! _

_And Helena'd either be Dinah from The Heart of Me or Mrs Lovett because her acting gives me so many feels in both of them. And this line: "No wonder with the price of meat, what it is, when you get it, if you get it, good you've got it."_


	5. Julia Learns Lust

Barnabas' hands felt every part of her as she lay on her back, her legs hanging over the side of the bed. Her moans grew louder, him kneeling slowly kissing the top of her breasts, the two main causes of all this misery to have her. Julia made him deliriously miserable.

He felt alive - as much as any undead, cold monster could.

He smirked to himself, cutting each bra strap effortlessly with his nails, brushing them away to greet the main attraction. Her breasts were wrapped up so tight that they burst out with release as he ripped away the rest of her bra, marvelling her body.

"Indeed," Barnabas kissed in between them, "The most beautiful."

He heard her moans grow longer and more deliberate as he kissed further and further downward, rubbing his hands against her torso, every now and then consciously tweaking a light pink nipple between his dark nails. Barnabas ran his tongue along her upper thigh, growing a smirk as her impatience did the same.

"Barnabas," she scolded half-heartedly, already flustered and resting a palm on her sweating forehead.

He obliged, standing up to slip off her underwear and unzip his pants. She bit her lip in anticipation, dropping her arms and grabbing at the sheets around her. Her eyes and mouth widened with her arching back as he pushed into her harder than she'd ever felt before. It was so passionate, so strong, and so pleasurable; she knew for sure nothing had happened last night. The feeling wasn't something anyone could ever forget.

His thrusts were fast. Julia tried to moan silently, aware of the family at large about the house, but he was too much for her. Her body jolted violently with each push, a short red wave of hair flowing through the air like crashing waves.

Julia heard Barnabas' grunts and opened her eyes to look at him. He was still fully clothed, bar his pants' position around his ankles.

Her lip quivered and she stopped groaning. She understood – psychologically. This was all lust for him. But she had started to fall in love, something, too, she hadn't felt in years. She could have sworn she felt it from him before.

Julia managed to steady herself on one arm through his force and started to unbutton his shirt. He caught her hand and held it to her side, keeping his eyes closed and thrusting feverishly. She didn't bother again. A tear formed in the corner of her eye and she turned her head away, breathing heavily until she started moaning again. Her voice grew increasingly loud and high pitched until she couldn't take it anymore.

He couldn't either as he felt her move around him, and he grabbed her hips with slow but strong pushes to finish.

She sat up swiftly before he could back away and hugged her body against him, eye to eye. He looked at her with a confused expression before she kissed him gently, arms around his neck. She moved her head delicately to his shoulder and wanted to stay there forever, still able to feel him inside her.

After a few moments he pulled away and stood her on her feet. He pulled up his pants and tied them, letting go of her with genteel and clasping his hands behind his back.

"I am sorry about your attire, Madam," Barnabas looked towards the scraps of ripped material on the floor beside them.

"Don't worry," Julia smiled softly with a teary wink. "Didn't fit me anyway."

She stood rolling on her heels like a school girl in front of her crush. Neither of them knew what to do. Finally Barnabas broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Well, I best see myself to the stables and then on to family business," he spoke softly but fluently.

"Yes," Julia nodded and looked down, then said with a hint of reluctance "And I should go see David."

Barnabas merely nodded before walking to his closet and grabbing a long coat. He handed it to Julia and made for the door. He bowed low before he opened it.

"Madam," he nodded again awkwardly then left her.

Julia looked at the door. _He just… left?_ She frowned. One moment she could've sworn he was hers, and then he acted like she was nothing to her.

"Fucking hell, Julia," she spat angrily to herself, flinging the coat around her shoulders and picking up her underwear.

She stumbled a little while she got her legs through and swore again under her breath, standing up and stomping towards the door. As she entered the hallway, Carolyn turned a corner and Julia froze.

Carolyn walked confidently through the corridor, eyes forward, and as she passed Julia murmured under her breath: "Slut."

"Scram!" Julia took a threatening step towards her with clenched fists.

Carolyn jumped slightly and walked briskly down the hall, turning another corner out of sight.

Julia growled faintly and turned to walk to her room. She told herself that Barnabas was just some fun; that he was as much to her as she was to him. But by the time she got to her bed and collapsed on top of it, she was in tears.

* * *

_So, this was my first attempt writing this sort of 'thing'. I hope you enjoyed it. But, god, I feel sorry for Julia, and I'm the one writing it! I'm making more of a story out of it. It could've just ended there, but nah. I think I'll make you all suffer a little longer. Mwahaha! Sorry if the rest was a bit dull, I'm really tired._

_Late chapter is due to exams, but now I have two weeks of holidays. :)_

_For the last question, I agree with every Mrs Lovett and Sweeney Todd there was. 3 And I love that there was Dinah and Cora too._

_Question for today is: What is your favourite Tim Burton film? (Disregarding the Helena bias I know most/all of you have. Don't worry – I do too.) Mine's probably Sweeney Todd… but I think that's my bias. Oh well._

_Also, if you have any requests for this fic's direction or new ones, just ask me on tumblr. x_


	6. Julia Should Have Stopped

Julia once again strutted purposefully through the manor's halls, this time heading for her 'office'. She specifically asked for a bedroom and separate room in which to treat David, but she expected something a little more than an old indoor greenery. Then again, the booze was free, so the gig was worth it in her books.

As each stiletto heel hit the wooden floor, she felt her heart jump in its beats. She was nervous of how she would be greeted; she hadn't talked to Barnabas in two days and today was an appointment scheduled before… _before 'it' happened_. She smiled to the ground at her immaturity, but it broke as she turned her last corner to see the door of her room open. _He's there._

"Shit," she looked backwards, as if for an escape route. Julia shrugged off her apprehension and continued the last of her journey, entering her office and shutting the door delicately.

He loomed in the left corner of the room, visible from behind the IV stands. A dark coolness was present in the air, and Julia stepped slowly towards him.

"Afternoon," she nodded in a blasé fashion, donning the white jacket hung on a nearby coat-hook. "Feeling more human today?"

He stepped out of the shadows and she near gasped to see his dark face. It held a look of anger and sexual madness all at once, as if lust were going to eat him from the inside.

"What elixir have you been dosing me, unbeknownst to thee, Madam?" His dark eyes stared straight into hers, sending a chill down her spine that cause it to slowly contract and smooth again.

Julia had been taught to fake confidence when necessary. She recalled this, straightening herself out nonchalantly and replying with: "Sorry; hmm?"

"A woman cannot spark such fury without most possibly a simple potion. Or was it a spell, wicked witch?" Barnabas stepped across the room, meeting her in the entrance area and looking down at her menacingly.

"A witch?" Julia laughed the tension off softly, crossing her arms and resting her chin on her right palm. "Come to mention it, I did watch a lot of Bewitched 'til it ended in July. Could've been that, eh?"

"Bewitched?!" Barnabas stepped into her space, pressing himself against her and grasping her arm, pulling it away from her face. "You are bewitched?!"

"No! I was kidding!" Julia shrunk back in fear, his clutch on her wrist so tight she swore it might break. She panicked and pulled at his cuffs in defence.

"And how can I know for certain?" He quipped, pushing her backwards and against the door. "Shall I taste you and see if you perish?"

Julia shook with fear. She felt so small. He had her right hand held above her head, with his other around her waist, grasping her left hand onto it. Emotion flooded her, but she wasn't sure which or what – or how to react. His body against hers made her flush, but his words cut her throbbing ears like a knife.

"I feel as if – if you don't mind my slight arrogance, Madam – as if you might be worth my experimenting on." He smirked and drew his hand up her side and clasped her throat. He rested his long fingers on her chin, caressing her lips softly, watching them. "After all, is that not your own practice?"

She caught a glance of sharp white. His teeth were out.

"I-" she spoke through his fingers and turned her head, immediately having it turned back for her. She whimpered in fear, turned straight back into his piercing and violent gaze; one she would remember for the rest of her life, however long – or short.

* * *

_So this is a quick-write before I head to Australia tomorrow for my cousin's wedding, so I hope it's not too rushed. I still tried to make it good. Obviously because this was at first a one-shot, I'm making it up as I go, but I have some plans._

_Been waiting to get Bewitched in – I love that show. Even though this is getting weirdly sexual, I like to think I'm still innocent re: smut. :3_

_Written by request from an anon on Tumblr, because apparently I'm loved. ;) _

_You're all pretty rabid Burton fans, eh? And thank you wintmint4, that is exactly what I'm trying to create – smut with a good storyline.  
So, this chapter's question is: where are you from and what're 3 weird/random facts about your country/town?  
The questions aren't compulsory, just reviews are super welcome too. :)_

_Cya all when I get back on Monday with a juicy new chapter.  
xo_


	7. Julia Drops Dead

And that was it. She didn't get another syllable out.

Barnabas plunged his crystal-white teeth into Julia's neck, immediately oozing streaks of red against her chest. She clasped onto his collar in pain, wincing with an open yet silent mouth.

It didn't feel like she expected; dying. She expected a sharp ache in her neck and a quick drop to the ground below. Yet Julia felt refreshed; invigorated with pain. She felt each vein's blood rush faster than before, running straight to her chest and exiting through his incision.

For a moment she felt invincible.

The sensation started to drain with her lifeblood, and she quickly began to feel dizzy and fatigued.

Barnabas then pulled away, letting her drop to the floor and disappearing without further acknowledgement. He locked the door behind himself and in a calm rage, retired to his quarters for the evening.

And then there was black.

* * *

_Quick chapter, quick update._ _I just wanted it to stand alone._ x


	8. Julia Is Beautiful

A haze of sparks isolated Julia's surroundings from view. After blinking a few times, shapes became visible, and they slowly morphed into familiar surroundings – crisp, clear images.

She blinked harder then drew her hand up to pull of her glasses, finding none present. Cautiously, she pulled her hand back from her face to examine it. Her nails were long and dark grey with a growing gradient to white against her skin, both colours glistening metallically.

She didn't understand. She though she was dead; that death was imminent. Julia had given up all hope of a life with Barnabas, even a life further than that night. At 43, she was content to die. What had happened?

Julia shook her curls slightly to regain total focus, before pulling herself to her feet and glaring around the room. With little effort she walked towards the basin, turning on the tap and running her hands under it. They were odd - gangrene?; frostbite? She brushed her face with some water and it hit her at the same time:

A vampire - she was a vampire. An eternally-young and beautiful vampire! Julia froze. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Eternal youth and happiness? But the youth. _It must be-_

Julia set out towards the door, ignoring the fact it had needed to be unlocked before she started her journey through the halls.

As she reached her bedroom door she double stepped quickly with excitement, fumbling slightly and slamming the door behind herself. The mirror was extremely grubby and she rubbed it with her sleeve before sitting down to begin examination.

Julia's mouth opened as she pinched her newly plump cheeks, outlining along the back of her cheekbone with a long finger and fondling the youthful flesh. The soft and rosebud lips she had been caressed and complimented over were exactly as they once were. She pulled off her lab coat that had hung just below her shoulders, and dropped it to the floor, followed by her baggy dress.

Her breasts were plump and soft, with not a wrinkle in sight. She grinned in the mirror and traced down her neck to touch one, feeling its warmth and support upon itself. Soon she dropped her bra to reveal dark grey nipples, a great contrast to before.

But she liked it.

She tweaked it and sighed, rubbing her other hand against her leg and moving closer to the inner side.

Sweat grew on her chest as she started kneading her breast and moving back and forth in rhythm on the vanity chair. Julia groaned loudly, bringing her free hand up to the other breast and continuing her pattern.

She ground so hard against the chair she feared carpet burn if she weren't wearing underwear, moving the chair back and forth along the floor.

With the new strength she had, it wasn't long before she came. She moaned and screamed loudly, stretching her neck out then throwing her head backwards violently. It was powerful. So powerful she expected to not be able to control herself were it twice the power.

And she knew just how to find out.

* * *

_Quick chapter before exams start tomorrow - I'm so glad you're all enjoying it._ _Hope this isn't to weird for yas, but I reckon that's what she'd do in the sitch. The Julia-fun-times - as I shall call them - in this chapter are dedicated to Jessika. xo ;)  
When I come home from exams tomorrow I will write a new chapter, and reply to everyone's comments because I've just figured out that that's possible.  
Today's question: How many siblings do you have? I have a brother and a sister; my brother lives in Aus though.  
Someone pointed out I didn't do the last one, so; I live in New Zealand and it's cold, sad and uneventful. But the people are funny and good company, so good enough, eh?_


	9. Julia Tries It Out

Her rhythmic waltz into the room was utterly different from before. She was not taken by surprise, she was not nervous; the situation was in her palm, and hers alone.

* * *

Julia strode through the halls, looking confidently head-on, and effortlessly hurled open Barnabas' door. She was greeted with a solemn yet confused stare; one did not expect her to be alive – let alone suddenly in one's presence.

Coolly, Julia marched towards him, gripping the back of his neck and kissing him with a fiery passion. One only possible from the undead lips she now owned. At first Barnabas stood without moving, aghast in shock and bewilderment, but – for some unknown reason – he was equally pleased. And pleased enough to start fighting with her tongue.

After a moment, she pushed him off of her, the momentum causing him to hurl across the room and land on his bed. Without hesitation, she unclothed quickly and joined him. She straddled his thighs before grabbing the collar of his shirt between her teeth, and in one strong heave, ripped the entire item off. He hissed at her, catching her eye threateningly but she ignored him, running her hands down his chest.

Julia slid her hand swiftly down the front of his pants, gripping and squeezing playfully. He winced faintly and she bit her lip, releasing and using the hand to pull off both his pants and underwear. The force pushed him lower down the bed and she immediately pushed herself against him and met his nose with hers.

"Do it," she smiled belittlingly. "Or can you control yourself?"

Barnabas pushed against her, flipping over and landing on top of her.

He smirked: "I'd rather not."

With that he drove himself into her. They both groaned loudly, and Julia was already prepared to scream by the second thrust, but held it in. He grew faster and stronger as she responded by doing the same with her movements. His nails ripped the bed sheets around her and Julia's cut some of his hair, each locked longingly into each other's body as if they were a perfect fit.

The intensity of the moment lost Julia in Barnabas' eyes yet again, just like the first time they'd met, and when he closed them she could image just how they looked; saw; grew. She had felt nothing like this before – to be so connected with a person, and so enclosed within them.

As Julia was near her peak, a knock at the door jolted the pair and sent Barnabas in a sweep onto his feet.

"Barnabas?" A soft voice called from behind dark oak; it was Josette's. "Ms Bouchard's here to see you."

Julia could have screamed right then and there.

_Of course she fucking is! _She contained herself, much to her own dismay, and turned away from the man already walking towards the doorway: he seemed to have little interest in her now.

But she was not giving up on changing that.

* * *

_**SO**__ late, but I got an anon requesting further chapters, so here we are!_

_I'll have another by Friday, I promise._

_Question for today - What was your favourite Oscar gown? (I have little interest in fashion, but other people's ideas interest me. :) ) Mine's biased and accordingly Helena's._


End file.
